Movie and Dinner Dates
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Duncan and Zoey (obviously) go out for Valentine's Day.


A/N: What's Valentine's Day without a little Doey? I do not own Total Drama, but I sure wish I did!

* * *

><p>Duncan wasn't fond of Valentine's Day. Sure, there was kissing and stuff, but there were also unspoken requirements to buy candy for your girlfriend, pay for a dinner, and maybe pay for a movie. That's why, when it came to this particular day, he preferred to take his date out on a motorcycle, then bust into a movie theatre. It was cost-free after all. He had done it with both Gwen and Courtney, although Courtney had complained about the whole 'breaking in' thing...<p>

Well, Zoey was a different girl. She liked all the stereotypical aspects of Valentine's Day. She was a sucker for the chocolates, the romantic candle-lit dinner, the mushy movie romances, she loved it all. Of course, her views clashed with Duncan's.

That is the story of how both of them are at Zoey's house. Zoey had prepared herself for a nice dinner, while Duncan showed up in his normal outfit, excluding the leather jacket.

"Um, Duncan? That doesn't exactly look appropriate for a restaurant."

"Who said we were going to a restaurant? I thought we were going to break into the local movie theatre."

"Duncan! No!" Zoey exasperatedly said. Duncan smirked.

"Why? Too scared Red?"

"Well, I just think that breaking into a movie theatre isn't very appropriate for Valentine's Day, am I right?"

"You tell me." Duncan responded. Zoey sighed.

"How about you at least borrow my dad's suit, and then we can break into the movie theatre?"

Duncan smirked again. "Sure Red, s-what did you say about your dad's suit?"

"I said that you can just borrow one of his."

"Hell no, I'm pretty sure that dude hates me...how about we just stop at my place, and then grab some fancy suit there?" Duncan asked. He didn't give Zoey much time to decide on her answer, as he was already walking out the door to his motorcycle out. She sighed and followed him. So much for the perfect Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Duncan!" Zoey told him while he raced inside of his house. Zoey stood out in the cold by his motorcycle. Sure, the weather reports were saying that it was only fifty degrees out, but with the wintry wind, it felt in the negatives.<p>

She felt like she had waited forever until Duncan finally rushed back outside. He smirked at her. Zoey was silent as she stepped back onto the motorcycle, and the couple zoomed off towards the movies. Inside, she felt nervous about breaking the law, but willed herself to believe that Duncan would protect the duo. Duncan nonchalantly walked to the back of the mall they were at, and casually picked open the door.

Inside was just a long hallway. There seemed to be no light sources as well. She sighed and followed Duncan down the hallway, careful to make sure she didn't get her attire dirty.

He eventually opened a door on the right, and peered in. Zoey tried to look over his shoulder, and saw that there was a guard, who was currently asleep. He was probably an _expert_ at his job...

They slipped by him and ran down the hallway towards one of the movies. "Let's see this one." Duncan suggested while pointing at a sign. She shrugged and they quietly entered, and sat down.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"You weren't the one doing the work Zoey." He replied. Zoey fell speechless, and instead focused on an ad that was playing on the big screen.

* * *

><p>"Now that the movie is over, we can go to dinner!" Zoey said happily. Duncan slightly groaned, but followed her outside to the car. <em>There goes all of my spending money,<em> he thought to himself (a bit sadly) as he started up his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>"See, now isn't this nice?" Zoey asked. The two of them were inside the slightly fancy restaurant. It wasn't as particularly fancy as, let's say frog legs and French waiters with cartoon-like mustaches, but rather no families, and the sound of clinking glasses every now and then. Zoey grinned as she read the menu, while her date looked bored. He scanned over the menu and decided to get a cheap burger, so as to save a portion of his limited funds.<p>

Zoey however, decided to order the steak, along with some sort of elaborate salad. Duncan pulled out his wallet and sighed. She just giggled.

"Why are you sighing Duncan? We get to have food!" Zoey smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be so broke after this..." He mumbled. The food came after a short while of waiting, and Zoey excitedly ate her food while Duncan picked at it.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the couple ate their meal, and waited for the waiter to come back. Zoey smiled at Duncan, while he wouldn't look at her. "Why are you being so moody?" She asked with an underlying playful tone.<p>

"I was going to buy a new skateboard and sh*t tomorrow, but I guess not." Duncan said. She eyed him, wondering why he was being so whiny over money. After all, he was going to-

The waiter came with the bill, interrupting Zoey's thoughts. He deposited the checkbook on the table and briskly walked to another table. Duncan was about to pull out a couple of ten-dollar bills, until Zoey pushed the wallet away, and laid out two twenty-dollar bills.

"You didn't think you were paying did you?" She asked. Duncan was shocked, to say the least.

"What do you mean?"

"You somewhat treated me to a movie, so I decided to treat you to a dinner! Why you got such a small burger is beyond me, but-"

"Wow. Thanks Zoey, I thought I'd have to pay."

"Don't be such a stereotype next time," Zoey said and leaned over to kiss him.


End file.
